


Radiance

by Chasyn



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: Also there's a baby now, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fighting, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm so fucking excited for the baby, Making Up, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Polyamory, Ryn Fixes All, Short, They don't talk enough, Use Your Words, baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Maddie and Ben wait for Ryn to return.
Relationships: Maddie Bishop/Ben Pownall/Ryn
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	Radiance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this the other day, after the new episode premiered. I've been watching the series since it started and have loved the poly relationship. And a baby! UGH! I can't wait until Ryn and the baby return! I've never written anything for this fandom and I honestly have no clue where this came from. It started out as Ryn and baby coming back. And then I wrote a set up and suddenly there was this. It's kinda jumbled and not my best work. But it still made me smile and maybe someone else will enjoy it too! Also it's all made up. No clue what the baby's name is. Or how fast they grow. Just some fun!
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

Days had passed since Ryn and her baby swam away from them. Ben and Maddie sat at the shore for many hours that day, waiting for their return or for another glimpse. Ryn always did this. She left them to attend to her other life. Sometimes she was back quickly. Other times, it felt like forever as the days and weeks passed. But this time, it felt different. It wasn't only Ryn who had left them and neither Ben nor Maddie realized the loss they would feel. They were broken and they needed Ryn to fix them.

They didn't fault Ryn for leaving. It wasn't her fault she lived in two worlds. They had long ago accepted that any relationship with Ryn would have its challenges. And with all the talk of the impending war, the two had no clue what to expect. They had no idea when or even if their Ryn would return. She'd had a life before them. She had a family and a tribe. And now she had a daughter. Maybe she'd find Levi again and they'd try for more babies. Ryn didn't need them. But that didn't mean that they didn't need her.

"So are you leaving with him?" Ben accused her as she opened the door. He didn't wait for an invite in, he just stepped around her, heading inside her apartment.

Maddie frowned as she pushed the door shut. "With who?" She asked, turning towards him.

"Robb, with two b's." Ben practically sneared.

Maddie rolled her eyes and pushed past him roughly. "Don't say his name like that."

Ben turned to follow her. "Why not? He comes here, he shows up unannounced, acts like you and he…"

"There's nothing between us!" Maddie snapped, interrupting and turning back towards him. She stepped closer, getting right in his face. "I've told you! There is nothing between Robb and me!"

Ben didn't believe that at all, not after the looks he'd seen shared between the two. "You didn't answer me."

Maddie frowned. "About what?"

"Are you leaving with him?" Ben repeated.

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Of course not." She snapped, an edge to her voice.

"Then why is he still here?" Ben demanded. "Why has he been in Bristol Cove for months?"

"I don't know." She lied. She knew why the man was there. She hadn't exactly led him on. But she also didn't tell him about her rocky relationship status, whatever it may be.

"Are you leaving with him?" Ben repeated again, his voice dropping a bit. He hadn't come for a fight, he really hadn't. He came for the truth and the truth scared him. He didn't want to lose Maddie. It was one of his worst fears. He liked what they had going. Maddie and Ryn… they were his life. He couldn't stand the idea of Maddie removing herself from the equation. He honestly wasn't sure he could live without her.

Maddie stared at him, glared. Several seconds ticked by as she did so. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for. Another accusation, for him to storm out and leave, to give up on her for good. She swallowed and looked away. Her anger quickly melted and she breathed out. "I'll be honest." She started softly, closing her eyes. "I thought about it." She admitted softly. "I thought about leaving… I almost did… it would be so much easier with him… with

him…" She breathed out and rubbed at her face.

Ben's lips grew tight. He nodded his head stiffly and looked at the floor. He had his answer. After months of Maddie's hot and cold game, he finally had his answer. Without a response, he turned, fully intent on fleeing her apartment and never coming back. After everything they'd been through together, he couldn't stand being around her any longer knowing the truth.

Maddie blinked, watching his reaction in confusion. "Wait!" She reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him before he got too far.

Ben didn't pull away from her. He glanced over his shoulder at her. "For what?" He asked sourly.

Maddie swallowed and tightened her grip on his arm. "I

think about it." She repeated. "But that was all. It was just a fleeting thought! I never acted on it! And I never will!"

Ben turned slowly, hope flaring in his heart. "What do you want, Maddie?" He asked softly.

"You." She answered. "You and Ryn."

"Are you sure we're enough?"

Maddie wrapped her arms around Ben and hugged him tightly. She tucked her chin against his chest and closed her eyes. Ben hesitated a moment before wrapping his arms around her. He moved slower, like she would run or disappear, like he was afraid she would crack or break. It had been months, lifetimes ago it felt like. Everything had gone wrong since that night at the ranch when Ryn had been kidnapped. Ben knew he'd made mistakes and he was stubborn in his resolve that he didn't regret letting Ian Sutton die. But he would do anything to repair their broken relationship.

"I love you." Ben whispered, his voice barely a breath.

Maddie stiffened against him but she didn't pull away. She tightened her grip and buried her head against him. "I can't…" She whispered and trailed off.

"I know." Ben said quickly and tucked his chin against the top of her head. "I know. It's okay." He said softly and he meant it. As long as he had her in his arms, all would be okay. They could work on the rest.

"It's not okay." She said, pulling away enough to look up at him. "I've been thinking about it a lot recently… about what happened with Ian…" She started, as if reading his mind.

Ben shook his head. "You don't have to…"

"I don't agree with what you did, but I can't blame you for it either." She breathed out. "The truth is… I have no idea what I would have done in that situation. I'd like to think that I would have tried to save his life… but I also know that my love for Ryn and her kind have clouded my judgement before."

"I don't regret it." Ben said quickly.

She looked down and nodded her head. "I know you don't." She said softly.

"I don't regret leaving him to die." Ben continued. "I regret not telling you… I regret letting him get too close… for trusting him and not being more careful and not realizing that he was following us to the ranch… but… Mads, you have to understand!"

"I do…" She started softly. "Part of me understands. He was a reporter… he wasn't ever going to drop it. And he kidnapped Ryn… he's the reason she didn't get pregnant herself. There could be two babies if he hadn't intervened… but still…" She looked back up at him. "He was a person, Ben. With a life. With family and friends."

"I know." Ben nodded his head. "I would do it again." He wasn't sure why he blurted it out. But he wanted her to understand. He needed her to understand. "To save Ryn or you… if it came down to it… I would kill again."

Maddie swallowed and looked away. She was silent for a few long moments. Then she breathed out and looked back at him. "I… might… do the same…" She'd been having the dark thoughts a lot recently. And they scared her. But when she thought about the fear of losing Ryn or Ben…

There was a knock at the door. They pulled apart and Maddie took a deep breath, collecting herself, and breathed it out as she walked across the room. She pulled open the door and her eyes widened. "Ryn!"

She was standing there, in an ill-fitting t-shirt and shorts. Her long hair was wet and her eyes were bright. She was their answer. She was what held them together, what they needed. "Maddie." She said the name evenly and looked behind her. "Ben."

Standing behind her, half hidden and holding onto Ryn's leg was a small child, wavering slightly on her feet. She peeked her head out for a moment before ducking back. She looked to be around 2 or 3 years old and the spitting image of Ryn. Maddie let out a gasp as Ben joined her in the doorway. He blinked and his mouth dropped open. "Is that…" He stopped as Ryn stepped forward and drew them both into a tight hug.

They stepped inside, dragging Ryn and her clinging fledgling. Once they pulled apart, Maddie quickly shut the door and the group moved into the living room.

"Ryn, she's so big!" Maddie commented, looking down at her with a wide smile on her face.

Ryn tilted her head a bit and shrugged. "Baby grow."

Ben nodded his head. "Yes, but she grew pretty fast. Is that normal?" He asked with concern, wondering for a moment if it had something to do with her human birth.

"Normal." Ryn repeated, nodding her head.

Maddie glanced at Ben and leaned closer. She dropped her voice a bit. "It's been about four months, right?"

Ben nodded his head. "But the gestation period was only a couple months."

Maddie tilted her head. "They must have evolved to grow fast, like other species."

Ben nodded slowly, frowning. "Makes me wonder just how old Ryn is."

Ryn listened to them for a few seconds but she barely understood. She breathed out loudly and stepped back, moving to stand behind her child. "She name Meredith." She said loudly, growing impatient.

Maddie and Ben both stopped and looked over at her. Maddie smiled. "After the surrogate. That's sweet."

Ryn frowned for a moment, her forehead wrinkling in the way it did when she was trying to figure out a word. "Surrogate mean carry baby." She said it more as a statement than a question.

Maddie nodded. "Yes, Meredith carried the baby. She was the surrogate mother."

Ryn nodded and looked down at her growing child. "Yes. Other mother carry baby. She love baby. Baby love her. Baby have many mothers." Ryn looked at Maddie as she said it.

Maddie nodded her head. "Yes, she can have two mothers."

"No." Ryn shook her head. "Baby have mother Maddie."

Maddie's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Me?" She gasped.

Ryn nodded her head. "Ryn, Meredith, Maddie, Ben. Family." She nodded again and looked at them. "Mother and…" She looked at Ben and frowned, looking for the word.

"Father." Ben said softly.

Ryn nodded her head quickly. "Father."

Ben swallowed and looked down at Meredith. He didn't know what to say to that. And then Meredith lifted her hands into the air towards him. She held them up and flexed her tiny fingers. She lifted her foot but her legs were shaky and she stumbled. Ben bent down quickly and grabbed her around the waist, stopping her from falling.

Ryn breathed out. "Her legs bad. She need better."

Maddie smiled as she bent down beside Ben and lifted her arm to wave. "She'll get better." She said warmly as Meredith reached out to grab Maddie's hand.

"We family again?" Ryn asked. "Fighting done?"

Ben and Maddie glanced at each other and nodded. "Yes." They said together. Then Ben scooped up Meredith, earning a laugh from the toddler.

_And they lived happily ever after as a family!_   
_Tia was killed and there was no war!_


End file.
